The Naked Truth
The Naked Truth is the fourth studio album by rapper Lil' Kim, released on September 27, 2005. This album was released on the first day of Kim's sentencing, in which she went to jail for nearly a year on perjury charges. It was her last studio album released by Atlantic Records before deciding to part ways in 2008. Two official singles were released from the album: "Lighters Up" as the lead single released in September 2005 while "Whoa" served as the second and final single in February 2006. The Naked Truth is still the only female rap album to be rated with 5 mics by The Source. Reception Critical reception The album received generally positive reviews and was given a score of 66 out of 100 by Metacritic,1 with 5 star ratings from The Source (in which she became the first female rapper to ever receive the coveted 5 mics rating as a solo artist), Vibe Magazine, and The Village Voice and less than favorable reviews from The New York Times and Allmusic. Blender Magazine gave the album four stars calling it her 'strongest work since her pheromone-thick 1996 debut'. While the album did receive several 5 star ratings, Pitchfork Media journalist Jess Harvell, who gave the album a positive 7.8 rating stated "The Naked Truth may be better than 80% of the other rap albums to be released in 2005, but that doesn't make it another Ready to Die."2 Commercial performance The Naked Truth was released on September 27, 2005, in the United States. The album debuted at number six on the Billboard 200, and number three on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, selling 119,000 copies in its first week of release.3 The album became her shortest run on the album charts, falling out of the 200 albums chart after eight weeks and had sold over 394,000 copies as of 2008.4 Singles The first single taken from the album was "Lighters Up". It was released on September 13, 2005 and was a commercial success, peaking at number 31 on the Billboard Hot 100. The second, and final, single from the album was "Whoa". Released on February 7, 2006, it was less successful than its predecessor and failed to make the Hot 100. It did manage to chart in the UK, peaking at number 43. Promotional singles The first promo single taken from the album was "Shut Up Bitch". For the release the title was censored to "Shut Up". Released to radio on July 12, 2005, the song served as a promo single for the album and peaked at number 73 on Billboards Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.1 It can be heard at the start of the "Lighters Up" music video. The second promo single was "Spell Check". It was released to US radio as a promo single for the album in December 2005, alongside "Whoa". The song was promoted in the music video for "Whoa" with Kim rapping the first verse and chorus near the end. Track listing Personnel * Executive Producers – Kimberly 'Lil' Kim' Jones, Christopher 'Notorious B.I.G.' Wallace, and Craig Kallman * Co-Executive Producers – Hillary Weston, Jean Nelson, and Gee Roberson * Queen Bee A&R – Jean Nelson and Dre Weston * Atlantic A&R – Gee Roberson and Kyambo "HipHop" Joshua * Atlantic A&R Administration – Lanre Gaba * Queen Bee Product Manager – Jamel Jackson * Atlantic Product Manager – Veronica Alvericci * Album Engineer – Dan The Man for Dan Man Productions * Mastering Engineer – Chris Gehringer for Sterling Sound, NY * Assistant Mastering Engineer – Will Quinell for Sterling Sound, NY * Management – Hillary Weston * Legal Affairs – L. Londell McMillian * Business Affairs – Berdon LLP * Sample Clearances – Deborah Mannis-Gardiner * Photography (Cover Photo & Page 12) – Robert D'Este * Photography (Outside Inlay & Page 2 – 11) – Roger Erickson * Styling – Patty Wilson and Kithe Brewster * Hair – Will Robinson * Makeup – JJ * Atlantic Art Producer – Andrew Zach * Atlantic Art Direction – Ellen To * Design – Ellen To & Alex Kirzhner Charts Certifications References External links * Category:Discrography Category:Studio albums